


Mondphase

by LittleSammy



Category: Bandits (1997)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/pseuds/LittleSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die letzte Nacht vor dem großen Finale, ehe sich die Mädels ins Ausland absetzen wollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondphase

Das Zimmer ist das schäbigste von allen bisher. Die Gardinen sind gelb, der Teppich abgetreten, und die Tapete ist mindestens aus den Siebzigern übriggeblieben. So riecht es auch. Hat bestimmt niemand mehr ein Fenster aufgemacht, seit hier mal ein paar Hippies zugedröhnt gefickt und dabei jemanden gezeugt haben, der heute ein furztrockener Politiker ist.

 

Aber es ist nur eine Nacht, und sie haben schon ganz andere Sachen zusammen überstanden. Und auf dem Schiff wird's wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser werden, wohl eher noch schlimmer - eng und laut und Arsch an Arsch mit Ratten, bis hin nach Südamerika.

 

Südamerika, heilige Scheiße. Warum wollen eigentlich alle Leute auf der Flucht immer ausgerechnet da hin? Vielleicht, weil es so verdammt weit weg ist.

 

Der Sessel ist hart, und Luna rutscht herum, sucht nach einer bequemeren Position, was auf diesem unnachgiebigen Scheißding harte Arbeit ist. Aber Angel und Emma teilen sich schon das Bett, und sie wollte sich nicht auch noch dazwischen quetschen. Schlafen kann sie heute eh nicht, also tut's für die eine Nacht auch der Sessel.

 

Angel schnarcht leise, ihr Näschen hoch, und ihre rosa Lippen sind offen, warten nur drauf, daß jemand die Zunge dazwischen schiebt.

 

_'Du würdest dich nie trauen, jemanden einfach zu küssen, wenn du Lust drauf hast.'_

 

Luna zuckt zusammen, zieht ihre Decke hoch bis ans Kinn. Sie runzelt die Stirn, bis sie Kopfschmerzen bekommt. Angel, die blöde kleine Knutschmaus. Was weiß die denn schon? Wie man sich die Nägel lackiert, und wie man die Kerle um den Finger wickelt, und wie... man... Wie man jemanden küßt, wenn man es will.

 

Die Decke ist rauh und knotig zwischen ihren Fingern, und irgendwie riecht sie nach Pferd. Oder Hippie. Auf dem Sessel schläft ihr der Arsch ein, und Luna läßt sich tiefer sacken, haßt sich selbst für ihre Schwäche, denn das Bett sieht so verlockend aus.

 

Morgen ist es soweit. Der letzte Gig, und dann ab in den Süden, der Sonne entgegen. Es kann nur schiefgehen. Wer ist eigentlich auf diesen hirnrissigen Plan gekommen? Luna ist sich nicht mehr sicher, sie weiß nur, daß es ganz sicher nicht auf ihrem eigenen Mist gewachsen ist. Bestimmt war's Angel, die macht ja auch sonst immer allen Scheiß.

 

Scheiße. Sie will nicht wirklich weg aus Deutschland, aber es scheint so, als wäre das die einzige Wahl, die sie noch haben. So oder so, sie werden den Rest ihres Lebens zusammen verbringen. Und Luna weiß, daß sie schon allein deswegen nicht wieder zurück in den Knast kann. Weil sie dann Angelface und Emma nie wiedersieht.

 

Emma rollt sich herum, und ein Streifen Mondlicht fällt auf ihr Gesicht. Sie sieht so seltsam weich aus, entspannt, die Haare ganz zerzaust, und Lunas Herz schlägt schneller. Sie will auch endlich schlafen. Will mit den beiden schlafen. Will sich um Emma wickeln und die blöde Kuh nie wieder loslassen. Aber sie kann's nicht, und so hockt sie weiter auf ihrem Sessel und kaut an den Nägeln, während sie Emma beim Schlafen beobachtet.

 

Wann hat sie sich eigentlich so an dieses Gesicht gewöhnt, daß sie jeden Morgen daneben aufwachen will? Sie nagt an ihrer Unterlippe, runzelt wieder die Stirn. Es ist die letzte Nacht vor dem großen Finale, und Luna weiß, daß sie etwas tun sollte, daß sie sich selbst verfluchen wird, wenn sie morgen draufgeht und es nie versucht hat. Aber sie kann es einfach nicht.

 

Lunas Fersen liegen auf der Bettkante, und sie bräuchte nur den einen Fuß ausstrecken und könnte mit den Zehen Emmas Arm berühren. Könnte mit den Zehenspitzen über die blonden Härchen auf ihrem Arm streichen. Die Wärme ihrer Haut spüren. Wie das wohl wäre?

 

Sie stellt sich vor, wie sie sich im Sessel aufsetzt und sich neben das Bett kniet. Wie sie sich vorbeugt, bis ihre Lippen beinahe die von Emma berühren, und wie sie einfach nur so lange auf ihren Mund atmet, bis die wach wird. Und wie sie sich dann, wenn sich in Emmas Augen Erstaunen zeigt, vorbeugt und sie hart küßt, bis die nicht mehr anders kann als nachgeben. Sie stellt es sich vor, und ihr Puls geht schneller; sie spürt ein Kribbeln zwischen den Beinen, und sie wünscht sich, daß sie es einfach so tun könnte, wie jede andere Frau auch.

 

Aber Luna ist nicht wie jede andere Frau.

 

Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen, krampft ihre Hände um die durchgescheuerten Armlehnen, damit sie nicht zwischen ihre Beine wandern. Scheiße. Jetzt wird sie erst recht nicht schlafen können.

 

Angestrengt konzentriert sie sich darauf, Emma ins Gesicht zu sehen, nicht mehr auf den Busen, der unter dem dünnen Shirt hervorlugt, nicht mehr auf das nackte Bein, von dem die Bettdecke gerutscht ist. Nur das Gesicht zählt noch, die hohen Wangenknochen, die weichen Lippen, helle Locken, die ihr in die Stirn fallen, und verdammt nochmal, das macht es alles nicht besser. Sie will die Hand ausstrecken, will die blonden Kringel zurückstreichen, will diesen Mund berühren, verschlingen, beides, alles... nichts.

 

Und vielleicht hat Emma sie ja denken hören. Manchmal schafft sie das, Luna ist sich nicht sicher, wie. Jedenfalls macht sie die Augen auf und schaut Luna direkt an. Sagt kein Wort und rührt keinen Muskel, aber starrt sie an, bis Luna ihr eigenes Blut in den Ohren rauschen hört.

 

Sie weiß genau, daß sie in diesem Moment nach Emma greifen könnte, und die würde nicht verschwinden. Sie weiß, daß sie einmal nicht hart und nicht unnachgiebig sein bräuchte. Sie könnte sich einfach fallen lassen, und es wäre okay, denn Emma würde sie auffangen. Und morgen früh würden sie alle drei in dem durchgelegenen Bett aufwachen, allen täte der Rücken weh, und Angel würde kichern und nichts merken. Oder vielleicht doch.

 

Emmas Blick hält ihren gefangen, und Emma ist in ihrem Kopf. Lauscht jedem Gedanken, während sie Luna dabei zusieht, wie die sich nicht rührt und zurückstarrt, Augen weit wie ein Kaninchen im Mondlicht... Scheinwerferlicht... was auch immer. Erwischt halt.

 

Lunas Herz hämmert in ihrer Brust, schlägt ihr bis zum Halse, und sie würde so unglaublich gerne die Hand ausstrecken. Aber Emma ist noch weiter weg als Südamerika.


End file.
